Reflexiones Nocturnas
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia no puede dormir sus pensamientos están en un evento que ocurrirá en un par de meses ¿Podrá Raven demostrarle que no hay nada de que preocuparse?


Bueno esta idea se me vino hace varios días, espero que disfruten de este corto y espero que sea algo emotivo One-Shot.

Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC comic, si me pertenecieran Chico Bestia y Raven hubieran sido pareja antes del final de la cuarta temporada.

* * *

_**Reflexiónes Nocturna**_

Garfield Mark Logan antiguamente conocido con el nombre de Chico Bestia y Changeling cuando era miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes y superhéroe activo, se encontraba recostado en su sillón reclinable en la comodidad de su hogar, Garfield observo el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared el cual marcaba que eran las tres de la mañana.

Garfield suspiro, esta no era la primera noche que pasaba en vela, esto había ocurrido por lo menos una semana entera, pero no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera intentarlo no podía dormir, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en un acontecimiento que ocurrirían en aproximadamente dos meses, un acontecimiento que cambiaría tanto su vida como la de su esposa.

Los oídos de Garfield reaccionaron cuando escucho el pequeño chirrido de las escaleras, sabia de quien se trataba, girando un poco la cabeza la vio dirigirse hacia él.

Raven no había cambiado mucho desde que comenzaron a salir cuando eran parte de los Titanes, tampoco cambio mucho cuando se casaron, seguía teniendo la misma personalidad, aún tenía la costumbre de meditar o tomar su té de hierbas y el pasatiempo de lanzarlo por la ventana o contra la pared cada vez que hacia algo estúpido, respecto su apariencia había crecido un par de centímetros, su cabello ahora era más largo llegándole casi a la cintura, su cuerpo había madurado muy bien en las partes correctas, la mirada del mutante se dirigió principalmente al vientre de esta el cual hace varios meses era plano pero ahora era un gran bulto.

— ¿Problemas para dormir? —Pregunto Raven observándolo con los brazos cruzados.

—Supongo, no es la primera vez— Respondió Garfield con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé, llevas una semana completa haciendo esto ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gar?— Pregunto Raven con su usual tono pero Garfield tras años de conocerla sabía que estaba preocupada.

—…Estoy nervioso Rae…simplemente estoy completamente nervioso— Admitió Garfield bastante deprimido, sabía que tenía que estar feliz como cuando se enteró de la noticia, pero ahora el miedo se estaba haciendo cargo de su ser.

—Garfield no hay nada de malo en aceptar que estas asustado, es natural debido a las circunstancias en la que nos encontramos— Comento Raven poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Garfield de forma tranquilizadora—. Pero recuerda no estás solo en esto, estoy aquí contigo—

—Se que debería estar eufórico Raven, he esperado esto desde hace años y cuando nos enteramos no podía estar más feliz, no debería estar asustado pero… ¿Y si fallo? ¿Y si no soy el padre que ella necesita?— Pregunto Chico Bestia poniéndose más deprimido de lo que ya estaba al recordar todas las preguntas que estaban pasando por su mente desde hace varios días.

—Garfield recuerda no estás solo en esto, yo estoy a tu lado al igual que tu estas del mío, no voy a mentirte y decirte que todo estará bien porque sé que no será fácil, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, saldremos adelante como siempre lo hemos hecho— Respondió Raven con una pequeña sonrisa, acto seguido tomo la mano de Garfield y la dirigía a su estómago abultado donde puso la palma de su mano, pronto Garfield sintió el movimiento que se desarrollaba en el estómago de su esposa— Ya viste, al bebe le agradas así que deja de ser tan pesimista ese se supone que es mi trabajo y mejor vámonos a dormir que no he podido descansar correctamente por tus salidas nocturnas—

Garfield simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó del sillón, los dos adultos y futuros padres se dirigieron a su dormitorio, ya acostados el mutante le dirigió una última sonrisa a su esposa.

—Gracias Raven…gracias por estar a mi lado— Dijo Garfield dándole un abrazo a Raven, al final el futuro padre se quedó completamente dormido abrazando a la hechicera.

—No Garfield…gracias a ti por estar conmigo— Respondió Raven quien en los brazos de su esposo y sintiendo una última patada en su vientre, quedo completamente dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien, mal, más o menos, un fracaso y pérdida de tiempo? Ya saben un comentario positivo ayuda a la autoestima del autor, los veo en el próximo fic.


End file.
